bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Akane Tsunemori
Akane Tsunemori jest główną bohaterką anime Psycho-Pass. Charakterystyka Wygląd Akane to młoda kobieta o bladej skórze, krótkich brązowych włosach i dużych brązowych oczach. Jej mundur biurowy składa się z białej bluzki z ciemnoszarą marynarką i średniej długości spódnicy. Jej mundur operacyjny składa się zwykle z policyjnej kurtki zdobionej logiem Biura do Spraw Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego i 103 na każdym ramieniu. W 2114 roku Tsunemori pojawia się w nowym mundurze biurowym składającym się z białego topu z ciemną marynarką i sukienką. Nadal jednak nosi swoją kurtkę policyjną. Często nosi tę samą marynarkę i spódnicę, ale z żółtą bluzką. Jej codzienne ubrania to czarny wełniany płaszcz, różowy sportowy garnitur i żółta bluza. Ma 163 cm wzrostu, co czyni ją najniższym członkiem zespołu, dopóki nie dołączyła Mika Shimotsuki. Osobowość Akane wydaje się być nieśmiała i naiwna w momencie rekrutacji, a także bardzo idealistyczna. Z czasem jednak okazuje się, że jest inteligentna, współczująca i wnikliwa jako Inspektor. Boleje nad celem swojego istnienia, co jest rzadką cechą w porównaniu z innymi. Czasami potrafi być uparta i wściekła na ludzi za robienie rzeczy, z którymi mocno się nie zgadza. Akane jest uprzejma i pełna szacunku, a po spędzeniu czasu z Shinyą Kogamim, jednym z jej Egzekutorów, rozwija się w pełnoprawnego detektywa z silnym poczuciem sprawiedliwości, nawet winy. Przykładem tego jest to, że nie jest w stanie zabić mordercę - Shogo Makishimę, mimo tego, że miała nie jedną, a dwie szanse na to: za pierwszym razem doprowadza do śmierci własną przyjaciółkę i za drugim razem, gdy miała okazję pomścić tamto morderstwo. Pokazano również, że jest pokorna, wierząc, że Yayoi daje jej zbyt wiele uznania, kiedy powiedziała, że może powierzyć własne życie. Po ukazaniu prawdziwej formy Systemu Sybilli, Akane okazuje się być nienawistna w stosunku do niego, ale ponieważ wie, że obecne społeczeństwo nie może żyć bez niego, zgadza się go utrzymać, niezależnie od własnych uczuć. Dochodzi do tego, że próbuje schwytać Makishimę żywcem, mimo tego że zamordował jej przyjaciółkę. Uważa, że w przyszłości System Sybilli osiągnie swój kres. Ciekawostki * Jej ID jako inspektora to 00475-AECJ-30157-1. * Jej najwyższy współczynnik przestępczości to 87,9. * W szkole była dobra we wszystkich przedmiotach związanych z nauką. * Nie umie pływać, jak wywnioskował Joji Saiga. Jest jednak doskonała w biegach długodystansowych. * Saiga wywnioskował również, że jej ramiona sztywnieją, kiedy musi rozmawiać o sporcie i pije kawę, gdy jest zdenerwowana. * Jej ulubionym jedzeniem jest dowolny rodzaj makaronu; jej najmniej lubianym są grzyby. * Jej ulubionym przedmiotem w jej pokoju jest budzik przypominający rybę. * Tsunemori spała średnio sześć godzin dziennie, ale teraz skróciła to do około pięciu godzin. * Tsunemori ma lepszą tolerancję na alkohol niż Kagari. * Jej ulubione powiedzenie to „Musisz posłuchać innych, zanim zaczniesz mówić o sobie”. Galeria Plik:Akane Tsunemori.jpg Plik:Akane Tsunemori 2.jpg Plik:Akane Tsunemori 3.jpg Plik:Tsunemori-2.jpg Plik:Akane Tsunemori- Introduction.jpg Plik:Akane- Holo Costumes.jpg Plik:Akane Tsunemori- Dominator.png Plik:Akane Tsunemori- Dominator 2.jpg Plik:Akane Tsunemori- Serious.jpg Plik:Akane woken up by Candy.jpg Plik:Akane Tsunemori- Avatar.jpg|Awatar Akane Plik:Tsunemori and Kogami.png|Akane i Kogami Plik:Kogami comforts Akane.png Plik:Akane and Shinya kissing.png en:Akane Tsunemori Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Urzędnicy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Szczerzy Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fiction Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Ratownicy Kategoria:Chłopczyce Kategoria:Damy w opałach Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Ikony Kategoria:Czyste dobro Kategoria:Antynihiliści Kategoria:Optymiści Kategoria:Mesjasze Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Głos rozsądku Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Poszukiwacze prawdy Kategoria:Amazonki Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Psycho-Pass